


Doug is woken up by touch

by station_oracle



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sleepy Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station_oracle/pseuds/station_oracle
Summary: I see that fandom has awoken to this trash ship, so have some PWP that was in my drafts for months.No angst here, bit of an AU, zero plot.





	

Doug is woken up by touch. Namely, he buckles into the hand around his dick.

This is new.

'Hello, sunshine,' comes a familiar voice.

He opens his eyes to find Jacobi with a cat like smile and a handful of cock that very suddenly changes into a mouthful.

Eiffel is so confused and alarmed at first, but two dips of that head over his dick and he doesn't want to move away any more. In fact, he curls his fingers in short, straight hair and adjusts the rhythm, his shame dissolved in pleasure.

Doug moans and Jacobi hums in response. It sends shivers down Eiffel's spine and he wishes he could fall back further into the pillows.

'Fuck, Daniel!' Doug voice is hoarse as he groans, and it's enough for his lover to pull up with a wet pop just to look at the mess he's made of him.

'So, ready for the morning round?'

'Uhh... what?!' Doug tries to collect his thoughts, still focused on the fact that he's hard and wet and the warm mouth was replaced with cool air. He can't wrap his head around it. Head. Hmm... wait, what was that about round two?

But he is given no time to think, as Jacobi closes in over him and kisses him maddeningly. He tastes foul, but his touch is fucking divine and Doug's hands find their way to his sides, the small of his back, the curve of his ass...

'Daniel?' Doug asks warily, probing a piece of plastic he didn’t expect between the skin. 'Why is there... wait. Did you sleep with a buttplug in?'

'Yea,' Jacobi answers, as if it's obvious. And when Doug still doesn't seem to understand, he rolls his eyes. 'I wanted to be ready for the morning.'

Then it dawns on him.

'Oh.'

'So, Doug,' Jacobi purrs out his name, 'do you want to fuck me again or should I-'

'P-please'

Doug stammers and muses on the meaning of "again" in this context. What exactly happened last night? But,  _ again _ , there is no time for that, as Jacobi already propped himself over Doug, ready to slide down onto him. And so he does. He takes in the air sharply, then let's out a soft mewl as he adjusts.

It takes all of Doug's will not to ram into the tight warmth enveloping him now. He fists his hands in the sheets and waits for Jacobi to do his magic. And magic it is. As the man starts to move, Doug needs to bite his lips not to moan.

He doesn't know when Jacobi used the lube and what kind even is it, but it smells like fucking candy. Daniel leans backwards, wet and sticky hands on Doug's thighs, and with every move down he moans loudly. His cock bobs at full attention and Eiffel grabs it and squeezes it, not even pretending he wants to stick to the rhythm. He goes faster, as fast as he can and Daniel stops for a moment before coming all over Doug's chest and left cheek and hair, probably, but that's not important, because as he shivers, Doug manages to move his hips and it is wonderful and all he needs and surrounded by the sickeningly sweet scent he finishes inside without a sound.

He short circuits.

For a few moments there is nothing but pleasure.

Then his senses return to him. One by one.

First is the sound of his lover's heavy breaths, interwoven with unexpectedly high pitched sighs. Then, there is the smell and he might recognize it as some kind of chemical strawberry or raspberry, already mixed with sex. He feels a bit guilty about it, with all the innocence of one thing and the contrast to the other.

Then, there is touch. His hands fall down from the man's hips to his muscular thighs, to the bed, as some hands, warm and sticky, trail patterns along his abdomen and chest. And, as he feels the mattress shift, there comes taste. He is kissed on the lips, it's both sweet and bitter. There are teeth. Doug doesn't want to open his eyes.

However, he is very aware again. It's Jacobi. They are in Vegas. It's morning. Or, probably, early afternoon.

'Didn't know you had it in you,' Doug murmurs.

'What, the plug or your dick?' Daniel snorts.

Eiffel would laugh if he wasn't so tired.

'Now, you don't get cocky!'

They both giggle as Jacobi rolls over to the side.

'Ugh. We should get cleaned up.'

'Yeah. Totally...' Doug yawns. 'We should do that,' he hooks his arm over Daniel's chest. 'Like, in a minute,' he practically snores into his neck.

 


End file.
